


Over the Fruitful Earth

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [57]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, Marriage, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone begins her long exile in the Mortal Realm.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 37
Kudos: 215





	Over the Fruitful Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Hades and Persephone have been forced by Demeter’s Winter killing many mortals to agree to Persephone’s return for six months. But they have a plan!

Hecate and I transfer together to the courtyard outside my mother’s house. I’m holding the leashes of five dogs, the ones best suited to accompany me today. Hades encouraged me to take them all, but I think the cold and snow aren’t good for Pomelia and Cordon Bleu. Cerberus can’t come, of course.

I’m unsurprised by the tableau we find. My mother has her back to us; she’s yelling and stabbing a finger at Zeus while Hera looks on, annoyed but silent.

“It’s past noon, where is she?” Mother bellows. “Are you going to let him weasel out of this? He signed an Agreement! You can’t ignore that just because he’s your brother!”

“I’m here.”

Mother turns, her attitude undergoing a radical shift upon hearing my voice. “Oh, little bean! I’m so happy to see you! Happy birthday, my darling!”

I give her the merest glance. I can’t smile. I feel sick to my stomach.

Hera nods to me, stiff with solemnity. I’m grateful she’s not being friendly. I couldn’t bear it, and her formal stance gives me the touch of emotional distance that I badly need. Zeus seems to be following her lead, as well. They both know better than to give me birthday felicitations. There was a small family gathering a few days ago in my honor, and I made my wishes clear.

“Thank you, Mother.” I can’t articulate what I’d really like to say.

She’s nervous. She glances over the dogs, and Hecate at my side, silent and wary. Her eyes linger on my crown and jewelry, my black silk peplos. The embroidered Cerberus-heads seal on the breast of my heavy blue cloak arrests her attention.

“He didn’t even come to say goodbye?” Mother says. 

I’m still somewhat dazed from our goodbye, and the evidence is even now slipping down my thighs, cooling in the chill air stealing under my cloak. “Our leavetaking was private.”

“Still, it seems odd--”

“I never knew you took joy in other people’s pain, Mother.”

“I don’t! How can you--”

“Demeter,” Hera says, her voice soft. 

Mother looks at her, and my sister queen shakes her head briefly. I can’t imagine why, but it makes my mother subside.

I take a few steps away from the others, out into the untrodden snow. I embrace my power and reach deep into the Earth. I push heat and life into the ground, as much as I can manage, and then I  _ pull _ like I do when I bring a shade back to the land of the living. I feel a subtle shift, and just like that there’s a whiff of something new in the air. The snow is unmelted, and the cold continues--but Spring is waking up. I turn back to the others.

“Is that it?” Zeus asks. “I don’t see any difference.”

“No. It’s going to take a while, since Winter was so... dramatic. Results will start to show in a day or two.”

“Well,” Mother says, with a bright, tense smile. “Why don’t we go inside where it’s warm, and I’ll help you unpack? We can find a nice place for your dogs.” How interesting that she didn’t notice that I have no luggage with me. Her wishful thinking is blinding her to reality.

“I will not be staying here, Mother.”

“What? You signed that Agreement! Your precious husband signed too!”

“I will stay in the Mortal Realm, as agreed. I will do my duty and I will not return to the Underworld for six months, as agreed. But I will never live in your house again.”

Mother is shocked. “But darling! Why not?”

I take a deep breath and try to keep my lip from curling. “You publicly called me a whore. You implied that I only married my husband for his money. You killed thousands of mortals to wreck my life, and you expect me to live with you again? You really thought there would be no consequences to your ripping me away from my home and the man I love?”

“But--”

Hecate recognizes her cue. “Demeter, in the Agreement  _ you _ signed, there is no provision for where Persephone will live. It only says that she will stay in the Mortal Realm.” She’s carrying a copy of the Agreement, and ready to argue on my behalf.

“I should have known Hades would cheat!” Mother snaps. “Find some way to drive a wedge between me and my child.”

I snort. “You’ve done that on your own, Mother.”

I turn my back, pull the dogs close, and transfer to Eleusis, making no attempt to conceal my destination. As expected, Hecate, Hera, Zeus, and my mother all step out of the Narrow Spaces a few moments after I do. We’re at the base of the hill beside the path from the village. I hand the dogs over to Hecate, and then approach the little shrine next to the path. 

The well-trampled snow attests that mortals visit this place regularly. The offerings of candles are fresh. I brush snow from the statues, taking particular care with the taller figure. It’s not a great likeness of him, but its proportions are evocative enough to make clear who it represents. When I’m sure I have everyone’s attention, I generate a generous wreath of forget-me-nots and place it carefully over the tall idol’s shoulders. I let my fingers brush the figure’s face, then slowly bring them to my lips for a kiss.

I’m a tiny bit embarrassed about behaving with such melodrama, but I feel it’s necessary to convey my feelings to my mother in a way she can’t misinterpret. There’s nothing to do now but charge full speed ahead. I gather my cloak around me and climb the hill, aware that the others are following.

While I wait for them at the top, I look around, inspecting the changes. The healing station has been moved to the village, occupying buildings left empty by the famine. In its place is something different. The excavation for the foundations of my new home is already underway. A large crew of cyclopes and automata are moving about, marking the ground and digging with shovels. 

The two wings of the future house are on either side of me, and the planned gate to the courtyard is a few paces from where I stand. This side is the public face, the way mortals will approach to make requests of me, I suppose. I circle around the construction site. There are tents clustered to one side: a large kitchen tent, and next to it a smaller office tent for Hephaestus and his foreman.

My own tent is set up just above the spring that gushes from the side of the hill, some distance from the others. Near to it is the firepit we’ve been using while Eleusis was an aid station. This part of the hill will be the future terrace, the more private side of the house. 

Hecate spots Kynora and the Furies, and sheers off from our group to speak to them. Zeus and Hera pause as we pass the office tent to speak with Hephaestus. Only my mother trails after me into my new abode.

It’s spacious for a tent, but undeniably still a tent. It has a steeply-pitched roof and vertical sides. Inside is a rug, a small desk and chair, a large trunk full of clothes, a cot piled with blankets, some dog beds, a lamp and some books, and a space heater. All I need.

On the desk is a framed photo, one I took with my phone the first time we went to Poseidon’s beach house, last Summer. It shows me looking at the camera, and Hades gazing at me like I’m a chocolate truffle he wants to taste. It’s a good picture of both of us, and warms me with happy memories. The photo doesn’t show it, but we weren’t wearing clothes at the time, and the memory of the things we did immediately afterwards still makes me blush.

I peel off my gloves and drop them onto the desk, then seat myself. 

Mother is gazing around, trying to choke down a sob. “You’re staying  _ here? _ Rather than live with me, in your own room, with heat and food and company?” 

Her pain washes over me, and I almost relent. “I am.” 

I fold my hands and straighten my spine. I can’t say more, or I will cry. It would be so easy to give in, to stay with her where it’s familiar and comfortable. To let her pet me and praise me, try to fit me back into the chrysalis I left behind more than a year ago. If I do that, I’m doomed.

“I didn’t know Hades could be so cruel! To deprive you of friends and even basic comforts!”

“This is  _ my _ decision. He thinks only a palace is good enough for me, but I insisted.” I did my best to conceal from him just how minimal my accommodations are, to no avail. Hades still wants me to stay at the Trichotomeros, the Mortal Realm retreat of the three kings. That doesn’t seem right to me, although I am considering sneaking in to use the shower.

Hecate steps into the tent and waits for my attention near the entrance. “Your Majesty, we're ready for you.”

“Thank you.” I slip my gloves on again and rise to go out.

“Ready? Ready for what?” Mother says, stomping after us.

I go outside and find that a fire has been started in the pit, and all around it, seats are ready. People--friends and acquaintances--are standing, waiting for me to join them. The seats are all rocks or sections of log, but nevertheless the one in the center is raised up slightly, so it can be my throne. I swallow down my nerves. Hera insisted I should do this, and I’m trusting her. I meet her eyes, and she nods.

I take my time walking to my seat. Everyone here knows the purpose for this--this pageant. It’s meant to demonstrate to my mother that they all accept me as the Queen of the Underworld. It would make me cry, but I really can’t. I’ll save it for later. I reach my throne and turn, letting my gaze sweep over the assembled people. After a moment, I sink into my seat. Hera and Zeus seat themselves on my right. Everyone else sits wherever they’re able.

Only Mother and Hecate are left standing.

“The Spring Court is now in session,” Hecate says. “Let any who crave words with Her Majesty Queen Persephone come forth and speak.”

Psyche is the first to stand. She steps into the area before my seat and offers me a formal curtsy. I swallow hard. This is much more nerve-wracking than I thought it would be. “Your Majesty, I wish to offer thanks to you on behalf of the mortal population. Without your efforts and your sacrifice, they would all have died. Your generosity will never be forgotten.”

I nod and she bows her head, then goes to sit with Eros. 

Hestia takes her place, with Athena by her side. “I have not been a good friend to you. I have not been the support I should have been. I would like to do what I can to make amends. You are establishing a new home here. May I bless your hearth?”

Athena smiles gently at her, reaching out to stroke her hair.

“You may, thank you,” I reply. I’m deeply touched. “Once it’s built, anyway. This one is temporary.”

“I have a gift for you, that’s nearly complete,” Athena says. “I will bring it to you soon.”

The pair nod to me and take their seats.

Iakchos comes forward and bows deeply. “Ma’am, you’ll be pleased to hear that your healing center is up and running in the village. People are coming from far and wide to request help, and the offerings to your new temple far exceed the needs of your priestesses.”

I’m not sure what to say to that. I know many other gods have prosperous temples, but I don’t know what to do with excess offerings. “Thank you,” I say. “We should discuss this further when we meet with my high priestess.”

He seems satisfied, and bows again.

“Oh, hey, sorry I’m late!” Hermes says, fluttering in to join the circle. “I’ve got a message for you, Perse.” 

I bite my lip and accept the note. I recognize the paper. I don’t want to read it now, so I tuck it away and thank my friend. He nods and goes over to where Artemis sits, nudging her until she moves over to make some room for him.

Next to step forward is Cyane, my naiad friend who’s been doing a bit of spying for us this Winter. She shoots a glare of defiance at my mother before she takes the speaker's place by the fire. “Your Majesty, I am happy to report that the flower and tree nymphs have enjoyed their time in Elysium. Now that you are bringing Spring back, they are ready to return to work. They wish to help you in any way they can.”

“Thank you, Cyane. Please tell them their help will be extremely welcome.” So long as it doesn’t involve daily deliveries of berries. 

A number of other friends take their turns to offer messages of general support and affection. I smile and nod and try to be gracious. This is a lot of formality for me to bear without Hades by my side. Usually his presence is what reassures me that I’m performing well.

After a while, I have to fight back my yawns, since I didn’t sleep much last night. I can see my mother getting restless, back where she stands behind the others. She keeps folding her arms and tapping her foot.

Hephaestus comes striding over from the office tent and offers me a jaunty wave. “Auntie… Ma’am, as you can see, the groundbreaking went smoothly and the crew is hard at work. Your trick of warming the soil made a big difference and we don’t anticipate any problems. You shall have a house before long!”

I can’t help grinning. He has a way of lifting the mood that I appreciate.

His half-sister Eileithyia smiles at me as she rises, but doesn’t bother with more formalities. “There are still a lot of birthing problems due to the famine and cold. I would appreciate your continued help, when you’re available.”

“Of course, I’m happy to do so.”

"Does anyone else wish to petition Her Majesty?" Hecate asks. We all wait, but no one else speaks. "Then this session of Spring Court is complete. Refreshments are available and all are welcome to partake."

People rise and begin moving toward the kitchen tent in small groups. Hera gives me a little nod. "That went well, don't you think?"

"You don't think it was a trifle heavy-handed?"

"Trust me, subtlety would be wasted in this situation." 

She waves a hand vaguely and I turn to see my mother approaching. Hera wanders off.  By the time Mother reaches my side, others have moved well away. They all know their roles in this charade perfectly.

“Well!" Mama says, raising her eyebrows as if in amusement. "That was all very pretentious, don’t you think?”

“Was it? I thought it was very kind of everyone to honor me so.”

"Is this sort of thing common in the Underworld?"

"I wouldn't say common, no."

I'm suddenly very hungry, so I start walking toward the refreshment table. Mother follows.

“I've been longing to know, did you get in trouble for what you did to Thanatos?” Mother asks. She looks concerned.

“Of course not. Punishing underlings is part of my job.” No matter that I wasn’t Queen yet when that happened. Hades couldn't care less.

“I see. You've developed all these relationships. With people I don't know, but also with people I do. And these are all so…”

“Are you saying you're just figuring out that I'm more than an extension of you?”

She draws breath to make an indignant reply but then hesitates. “Well, I… I wouldn’t quite put it that way.”

People make way for me at the table, and I get myself a plate of food. I had an early lunch, but somehow I’m hungry again. Stress, I’m sure. Kynora brings me a mug of tea, and hands it over with a diffident smile.

"Will there be anything else, ma'am?" she asks.

"No thanks, why don't you get yourself something to eat?" 

She smiles and nods. Mama watches her retreat. They’ve met before, but I don’t know if my mother remembers. I’m sure she’s nonplussed to find me with my own loyal attendants. For years, she used hers to keep me safe. Or obedient--I suppose my point of view depends on my mood.

I spot a friend nearby and seize the opportunity to get a short break from my mother.

“Artemis!” I call. “I want to return your dress to you.” She nods, and we go into the tent, leaving my mother outside. The pale gold tube dress is folded neatly inside my trunk, right at the top where I left it. I hold it out to my friend.

“So, uh, how was your date?” she asks.

I smile, and blink back a few tears. “It was lovely. We had dinner in Elysium, and danced for hours. We gave all the shades the night out so we could have privacy.”

“Whoa, that’s more detail than I need!”

“I wasn’t going to go into the good parts,” I tell her, laughing. “I know how you feel. Anyway, here’s the dress. Thanks for loaning it to me again.”

“You know--it means something to you. More than it does to me. You should keep it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I know I wasn’t that great at being your friend at first. I didn’t see you for what you are. Giving you a dress I barely ever wear is the least I can do.”

I fight back the tears that want to burst out of me. “Thank you. It does mean a lot to me. I really appreciate this!” I tuck the dress back away, glad that I get to keep this memento of the second time I met Hades.

Artemis goes back out to the--well, I suppose it’s my birthday party. More or less. I take a moment to read my note. As expected, it’s from Hades.

> _ Sweetness: I don’t like how we left things. You were right, I was being stubborn. We’ll do it your way. Love you, H. _

I smile and tuck it away. I knew he’d relent. He doesn’t like thinking of me being cold and uncomfortable, unprotected out in the open, living in a tent. But that’s just a surface appearance, one that’s necessary to bring my mother around. I will make sure that everyone understands that my minimal accommodations are my choice and preferable to living under her thumb.

As I leave the tent, Hecate steps over to me. “I know you’ve been run ragged lately, but when you have a chance I’d like to talk with you about the properties of that new plant. You know. The Minthe-plant.”

“Oh! Sure. I’m always interested in plants, you know that.”

She nods. “Great. Perhaps later, I know there are too many demands on you just now.”

I refill my plate and circulate through the group, pausing to chat with friends. The whole time I’m very aware of my mother’s eyes on me. She’s confused and hurt. Watchful. 

“Praxidike,” Alecto murmurs, right by my ear. “Security measures are in place. You’ll have four guards on night patrol. During the days, my sisters and I are on call for you.”

“Excellent.”

“You’re sure you won’t consent to more than that?”

“No. That’s all I need, thanks.”

She nods and leaves me. I go to speak to Zeus and Hera.

“Well?” Zeus asks. “She looks pretty mad about all this.”

He and Hera are in on the plan to shape my mother’s opinion, but not all the details on how we’re going to alter the Agreement. I’m leaving it to Hades to decide when and how to inform them. “Oh, I’m sure she is. It’s necessary for her to understand that I’m not knuckling under to her, and that even these living conditions are better than being treated like a backwards child.”

Hera purses her lips, in surprise and amusement both. “I never doubted your ruthlessness, you know. You don’t have to prove anything.”

I laugh. “Sure you did, but that’s okay. It’s my mother that needs to learn this lesson.”

After a while, I’m starting to feel my exhaustion. It’s early yet, but I let Kynora know I’m done with this, and she starts circulating with polite requests for people to go. Mother, of course, doesn’t believe her.

“Little bean, what’s wrong?” she asks, just as I’m about to escape to my tent.

“I’m tired, Mother. I’ve been under a lot of stress lately and I want to be alone.”

Her face is the picture of sympathy. “I’m so sorry, darling, I should have realized! You’ve been through a terrible ordeal. Is there anything I can do for you?”

She walked right into my trap. “You misunderstand me. My stress is from cleaning up  _ your _ mess.” I enter my tent, pulling the flaps closed behind me. The thin fabric doesn’t prevent me from hearing her sharp gasp.

I lie down on my cot and entice the dogs to come snuggle with me. They’re willing for now, but they’re used to nice soft couches and the finest dog beds available. Pampered creatures! I doubt they’re going to be happy living in a tent with me. I should probably send the smaller ones home for the night.

I try to sleep as I listen to the people dispersing outside, but the sounds of construction continue until sunset. Then I hear the crew sitting down for dinner, talking and joking with one another as they eat. I wait until full darkness descends and all is quiet, then I go out to the kitchen tent. Kynora is sitting there alone, looking at her phone.

“You didn’t go home yet?”

“I thought you might need me,” she says. 

I feed the dogs and get myself something to eat as well. I sit down across from my assistant.

“I really appreciate that you’re willing to put in all these long hours, and work above and beyond your job description. I won’t forget it.”

“It’s my pleasure, Persephone,” she says. “If I may say so, you look like you shouldn’t be alone tonight.”

I smile weakly and pick at my food. “You’re probably right, but that’s too bad. Letting myself get miserable is part of the plan.”

She nods as she thinks that over. “I see. Then is there anything else I can do?”

“Just bring Russell and Fudge home to Hades, please. I think it’s too cold for them.”

“Will do. See you tomorrow!”

I wish her good night, then sit brooding for a long time. I have to force myself to eat. I don’t know why I’m letting myself mope so much. We have a plan, and it's going to work. It might alienate my mother permanently, but it will get Hades back to me. I will have him by my side--the one person I can completely love and trust. 

I hear a soft sound outside, and JP, Mushroom, and Big John run out barking.   
“Down, dogs, down!” I hear. “Perse, are you in there?”

I go over to the door of the kitchen tent. “Come in, Hermes. They won’t hurt you.”

He steps into the pool of weak light. “Letter for you from the big guy. And this.” He gives me an envelope and a small box.

“Thanks. Good night.”

I open the box to find a small cupcake inside, piled with pink icing and sprinkles. I smile. We celebrated my birthday this morning, but of course Hades wouldn’t leave it at that. I eat the cupcake slowly and lick my fingers after. When I’m done, I take the letter and the dogs into my tent and tie the door closed. I turn on the heater, get changed, and climb into bed, piling on the layers. Only then do I open the letter.

> _ Dearest Persephone, my beautiful little goddess, _
> 
> _ Already the house is quiet as a tomb without you, and as depressing. I keep catching myself wondering what you’re doing right now. Wondering if you’re keeping warm enough, and if people are being kind. You have much the harder role in this scenario, but I can’t help feeling a little sorry for myself, left all alone. _
> 
> _ You should ignore my whining, please. I promised I’d be honest about what I was feeling, so I was. I’m also feeling hopeful, counting down the days until I see you again. It’s hard being apart, but at the same time, knowing you’re out there, fighting as hard as you can so we can be together? That gives me a feeling I’ve never known before. A kind of excitement that’s brand new to me.  _
> 
> _ Zeus called to tell me that the audience thing went well. When you can spare the time, I’d love to hear what you think. I’ll send breakfast for you in the morning. Just send a note when you’re up. Don’t worry about waking me. _
> 
> _ I know today isn’t a great birthday for you, and I know you’ve never been into celebrating it. Given our arrangement, your birthday is always going to be a day of transition and hard work. I have every confidence that your future birthdays will never be as sad as this one, though.  _
> 
> _ Have I told you lately how much I admire your determination? You are the center point of my life and I’m deeply grateful for you. I hope there were one or two bright spots today that made your birthday tolerable. _
> 
> _ All my love forever,  _
> 
> _ Hades _

I shudder and let a few tears fall, then read it again. He likes that I’m fighting for him. I want to tell him that I’d go to much greater lengths to get him back, that he’s worth any struggle and any sacrifice. I get out of bed despite the cold and fetch a writing pad and pen. I bring them to my cot and climb back into the relative warmth. 

I intend to just write a few lines and then go to sleep, but I find myself describing all of today’s events in exacting detail, rehashing everything the way I would normally tell him about my day over dinner. I need his eyes, his perspective. He believes that our plan is going to work, just as much as I do. I want him to know about every aspect so he can help me keep on track.

I write for a long time, stopping several times for a bout of tears. I really should sleep, but I can’t face it. The pain of missing him is awful. I torment myself by imagining how it would be if we really did have to be separated for six months. Half our lives apart, forever? Horrific.

***

I’m up before dawn. I take the time to make sure I'm looking my best, knowing that I'm playing the role of queen in exile. I make myself a crown of blue roses and put on the black diamonds Hades gave me recently. I go out to sit in the open air at the makeshift plank table the workers set up outside the kitchen tent. The far end is piled with plans, drawings, and tools, but this side is clear enough for my purposes. Acmonides, the cyclops cook who looks after the construction crew, keeps bringing me cups of steaming tea, for which I’m grateful. 

I huddle under my cloak, with Hades’s bigger one thrown over it for extra warmth. It also smells faintly of him, which twists me up inside. Mushroom is lying under the table, draped over my feet, dozing happily. He loves this cold weather. I'm reading the early reports that Hermes brought from the Underworld, but I keep getting distracted. The Eastern sky is still streaked with the gold and pink rays of sunrise. Truly the view here is amazing.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” 

My mother stands nearby, clutching her own cloak. Despite the fact that she caused it, the cold doesn’t seem to agree with her. 

“Good morning, Mother,” I reply.

“What are you doing, darling?” She comes over to sit down across from me.

“I’m reading.”

“Yes, I can see that.” She’s making a show of tolerating my taciturn behavior. “Oh, thank you!” she says as Acmonides places a cup of tea before her, and a fresh one for me.

I sigh. “It’s a policy paper on bank regulation.”

“ _ Ugh, _ why would you want to read that?”

“Because Hades needs my comments on it.”

“He doesn’t  _ need _ your comments, sweetheart. He’s just trying to manipulate your feelings.”

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I am co-Monarch of the Underworld. Hades quite literally can’t enact major policy change without my agreement. Do you expect me to rubber-stamp my husband’s ideas? Is that what you think I should do?”

She shifts uncomfortably, looking into her tea cup. “Couldn’t it wait for the Winter?”  
“A great deal was already put on hold because we were dealing with feeding the starving, healing the sick, providing fuel to keep mortals from freezing, and fast-tracking the dead to be reborn as soon as possible.” All the tasks that she made necessary through her actions. “So no, it can’t wait.”

My assistant pops in suddenly, her hands full with a covered plate. “Your breakfast, Persephone,” she says, placing it in front of me with a flourish.

“Oh, thanks, Kynora.”

“It’s my pleasure, ma’am. I have strict instructions to make sure you eat that while it’s still hot.”

I laugh. “I’ll eat it right now.”

I open the cover and find the plate piled high with steaming waffles and soy sausages, and a bowl of berry compote. There’s a little note curled around the bowl. I tuck that away inside my peplos for later.

Mother frowns. “You have your food sent from the Underworld? There’s much better food available here!”

That might have been true before she brought on the terrible apocalypse of Winter, but it isn’t now. It’s just like her to ignore this fact.

“My husband made this for me,” I tell her, keeping my calm. “I intend to enjoy it.”

“So he controls what you eat, and when? You don’t see that as a problem?”

“It was a thoughtful and loving gift. If you can’t let me eat in peace, maybe you should go.”

She purses her mouth up tight and stays put, as I knew she would. She takes a whole minute to cool off before she speaks again. “What are your plans for today, darling?”

I take my time chewing and swallowing before I answer. “I need to make sure flooding from the thaw won’t cause major problems, raise the soil temperature a few degrees, start cataloging what plants survived and what didn’t, and do some research on solar throughput.”

Mother blinks in surprise. “That’s quite a lot!”

“Then after that, I have a lot of reports and proposals to read.” I pat the fat stack next to me on the table.

“That’s ridiculous, sweetheart! Why should you have to do all that?”

“It’s my job. I mentioned that co-Monarch thing?”

“It sounds more like Hades is using you to do the things he doesn’t want to do! What’s  _ he _ doing, then? Going to bars? Chasing nymphs?”

“He’s working through the backlog of those who died this Winter who are still awaiting their judgment. It’s more complicated than usual because we decided to allow anyone with any redeeming qualities to be reborn.”

“Reborn? What on Earth is that?”

“That is when a shade returns to the Mortal Realm and is placed in a newborn child. It’s a new thing I thought up, my first initiative in the Underworld.”

“Oh, I see. Something Hades agreed to do to impress you?”

“Something I wrote a detailed proposal for, almost a year ago. I included cost-benefit analyses and productivity impact studies. You would have been proud.”

“I’m always proud of you!”  
“Is that so?”

“I think you’re being exploited, but I can see you’re working very hard at discharging what you see as your responsibilities. Of course I’m proud of that!”

“And why is it that no one else sees what you see? Not Hecate. Not Hera. Not Nemesis or Athena or Artemis or even Hestia?”

“None of them are your mother.”

I sigh. “No, you’ve got me there.”

The Furies appear behind her and give me big smiles as they approach the table.

“Good morning, Praxidike,” says Alecto.

“Good morning, my sisters!” I’m very happy to see them. For one thing, I’m tired of this conversation with my mother.

“You don’t have any sisters!” Mother snaps. “And why are they calling you Praxidike?”

“We adopted Praxidike as our own,” Megaera says, affronted. “And we call her that because she earned it.”

“We also call her Despoina, do you prefer that?” Tisiphone offers with smarmy courtesy.

Mother shakes her head. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have criminals to torment?”

“You’re behind the times, Demeter,” Alecto says. “We subcontracted that stuff decades ago.”

“These days we have a new calling,” says Megaera. 

I smile at her and sip my tea. I’m taking way too much delight in the way they’re needling my mother.

"Speaking of which," Tisiphone says. "We're ready to start. We thought we'd begin by identifying mortals who profited off their starving neighbors."

It hadn't occurred to me that the mortals wouldn't help each other as much as possible. "Of course. Justice must be done, my sisters."

"And retribution." Alecto wears a disturbingly sharp smile and her snakes writhe with menace.

Kynora steps forward with her tablet and her new assistants in tow. "Ma'am, if you're ready, the nymphs are here."

Sure enough, a large group is gathered by the firepit. I stand up and fold Hades’s cloak, handing it off to one of the new assistants. I go to speak to the nymphs, trailed by my mother and my subordinates.

As I approach, the clutch of naiads, dryads, and ampousai all smile and greet me. All of them are people I know.

“Good morning, ladies. I’m so glad to see you all, and I’m grateful for your help. Sinoe, Cyane, and Iasis have your assignments. Please contact them with any concerns.” 

I smile at my nymph friends, delighted that they’ve agreed to help me. Bringing fertility back to the Earth after that Winter is a major undertaking. I need all the help I can get. After they disperse, my mother feels the need to register her opinion.

“You’ve never sent others to do your work before, little bean,” she says, in a tone of mild reproach. 

I give her a syrupy smile. “I need to delegate, because there’s so much to do. You may not have noticed, but mortals are starving, and it will be some time before there’s anything to harvest.”

She flinches. “Didn’t I hear that you found my old Cornucopia?”

“Yes, and it’s providing a lot. However, distribution is still an issue. One of many that the nymphs can help with.”

“I see.”

“Besides, as I keep mentioning, I have another job.” She sighs and begins yet another protest, but I spot my assistant and talk right over her. “Oh, Kynora. I need to get a jump on the flooding issue. Meltwater is going to be a problem, starting today.”

Kynora is prepared with her lines. “Shall I inform the major naiads, ma’am?”

“Yes, do that. Also, can you send an email to Poseidon, please?” 

As per the Agreement, I’m not allowed access to my own phone. Part of the intent with this planned scene is to show my mother how meaningless and petty that was. Kynora gets out her phone and looks up at me to show she’s ready.

“My compliments, and unfortunately there’s going to be a lot of meltwater trickling into the rivers and eventually the Sea. This will bring with it a lot of debris and silt. My apologies for cluttering up his realm.”

“Yes ma’am. That’s sent.”

“Why are you so concerned about the melt, darling?” Mother asks.

“Because so much of the water cycle is currently caught up in ice and snow, it’s going to cause flooding and other problems. That impacts other people’s domains.”

“So?”

“So, I happen to think a little courtesy is warranted when infringing on another god’s dominion. Weren’t you the one always warning me how dangerous that is?”

She frowns. She probably remembers that very well. 

Right on time, Poseidon pops in. “What’s all this about you sending me garbage?” he hollers.

I hold up my hands in a soothing gesture. “I know, I know! It’s very inconvenient having this major season transition happening. We’re all putting up with a lot.” 

I grin at him, knowing Mama can’t see. We set this up last week, and both of us took a childish joy in rehearsing our moves and speeches, all of them designed to flummox my mother.

“I’ve just got the Sea back on track with the increased fishing, and now this?” he bellows, really hamming it up.

“If it’s any consolation, the meltwater will bring a lot of important nutrients with it. Ultimately, that will act to increase the fertility of your realm.”

“Really?” He makes a big show of thinking this over. “Still, all that mess!”

“What is your problem?” Mother snaps, leaping to intervene. “You have the nerve to complain about all that free organic material? It’s good fertilizer, and probably fish food.”

Neither of us expected her to jump in, but obviously we should have. 

“Oh, here we go, you’re pissing on my leg and telling me it’s raining. As expected,” Poseidon replies, folding his arms. “Nobody wants to hear from you, Demeter. You’re the source of all these problems. Why don’t you just go home and let the rest of us solve them?”

Whoa, that was harsher than I planned for. I watch Mother nervously.

“How  _ dare _ you,” she spits. “Everything I’ve done was for my daughter’s protection.”

His eyes narrow dangerously. “Oh? And why didn’t you ever take such actions for our son’s benefit?”

Kynora suddenly makes herself scarce, and the Furies get the message too. I’m left standing between the arguing pair, not sure if I want to placate them or fan the flames.

“You’re the one who turned him against me!” she shrieks. “How was I supposed to compete with fuzzy animals and the Sea and a total lack of rules?”

“So you just gave up on him entirely? He was a child, naturally he was selfish and thoughtless.”

Mother’s face is dark with rage, but her voice goes ice cold. “Of course you and your brothers see things that way, with your constant search for hedonism. You only see the next indulgence you’re seeking, and none of the work that goes into maintaining a world! No discipline, no forethought, no consideration for others!”

“Consideration for others, that’s rich, coming from you!” Poseidon replies. “Look at all the work your mess has made for everyone else! Do you have any idea how much Hades has spent trying to fix what you’ve done?”

“Almost three million drachma,” I murmur. Neither of them seems to hear me. 

“I don’t want to hear about  _ him _ and his precious money,” she hisses. “That manipulative beast! He’s got my daughter convinced she needs to live in a tent!” She gestures sharply at my living quarters.

“Excuse me,” I put in loudly. “I  _ told  _ you that was my idea. Did you think I lied?”

“It’s true,” Poseidon says. “Hades hasn’t stopped moaning about it. He wanted her to stay somewhere warm.” He turns to me and gentles his tone. “You know, you can still use my beach house if you want.”

I manage a weak smile. “Thank you. I couldn’t stay there alone. Too many memories."

The misery rises up and overwhelms me. I have to pause and close my eyes, try to control my emotions. The prospect of unbroken days of loneliness before me is a struggle I don't know how to face. But I have to. This is my test. I'm not the only one to face a terrible obstacle. Hades was alone for thirteen years. He had to hold his breath, and live without food or companionship. He got through that. Surely I can get through  _ this. _

"I have work waiting for me," I say, drawing my cloak around me. "I thank you both for the visit."

Poseidon and I exchange a grim nod as I transfer away.

***

By the end of the day I’ve walked miles. I’ve explored fields and rivers, mountains and seashores. I’ve warmed soil and pushed germination, checked on seed survival, encouraged thaw and directed meltwater, and used my powers almost non-stop. I’m wiped out and just want to crawl into my cot, have a cry, and sleep. It’s not to be. When I arrive back at Eleusis, a group of friends are already waiting for me.

The head of the table has been left clear for me, so I sit down. Acmonides serves me a steaming plate of food. I recognize a pasta dish that Hades makes frequently and all at once I want to sob. I pick up my fork instead and begin to eat.

Eros and Psyche are sitting to my left. Psyche reaches out and grips my hand under the table, not flinching when I clamp down on hers. She asks Artemis a question about how animals are doing in the cold, and conversation begins around me. I keep my head down and try to swallow my food.

When I’m done eating, we all move over to the fire. Like yesterday, people keep showing up, but it’s much less formal. They tell stories and jokes, act out whole scenes to entertain me. I do my best to stay engaged but I just want sleep. When Hermes brings me a fat letter, I stand up.

“Thank you, everyone. I’ve enjoyed your company but I’m going to bed now.”

They take the hint and leave me in privacy. 

***

The next morning, I leave my tent to find that the landscape around me has transformed. There’s not a trace of snow as far as the eye can see, and the air is much less cold than when I arrived. I can smell traces of pollen in the air, and a hint of rain later today. It fills me with satisfaction. The Earth is already healing in the renewal of Spring.

After breakfast, I take a walk around the hill, inspecting. Here and there I see the new shoots of crocuses and snowdrops peeking out. Spring is definitely here. I poke and prod as I walk, encouraging new growth. I end up in the village next to the bay, where a whole section of houses has been turned into a healing station for sick mortals. 

There are a few waiting for my attention, but nothing like the steady stream that showed up daily only a few weeks ago. I suppose the weaker mortals have simply died, leaving the strong ones to survive. Some deities would see that as a good thing. When the healing is done, I find my high priestess Eunelia waiting for me, along with Hades’s priest Serapis, and my friend Iakchos, a minor fertility god. 

“Gentle goddess,” Eunelia says, bowing her head. “The reprieve of Spring is most welcome. Your worshippers are overjoyed to know of your return.”

“Thank you. The four of us need to talk. I have a service that I require, for which of course you will be compensated.”

“We owe you our eternal devotion!” my priestess says. “We need no compensation.”

I glance at Serapis, who didn’t join her in protest. “Perhaps you do not, but Serapis serves the God of Wealth. The service I ask of you will benefit both my husband and myself, and may possibly draw my mother’s ire down upon you. You  _ will _ receive a reward for it. The form it takes is negotiable, but not the fact.”

They exchange a glance, then look at Iakchos, who is smiling in anticipation. 

“What are we to do, goddess?” Serapis asks.

***

When our business is complete, I head down to the seashore and sit on a rock. I’ve met my brother here before, and I’m hoping he got my message that I want to see him. I wait for an hour or so, but he doesn’t come. Perhaps later I can seek him out. As I’m heading back to Eleusis, I hear hoofbeats behind me. 

By the time I turn, he’s transformed, and is grinning at me as he trots up to my side.

“Hello, sister!” says Arion. “Are you well this day?”

“Hey, you! I’m fine, just a bit cold.”

“Mother’s not about, is she?”  
“I haven’t seen her yet today, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she popped up. Can you walk with me? I have a date for lunch.”

“I myself have a date with a nearby mare.”

“ _ Ew, _ no details, please.”

He giggles. “It  _ is _ Springtime, and you’re Goddess of Spring. How can you not want details?”

“You’re my brother. Although I guess I haven’t much experience with how to act with a brother. Hades’s brothers certainly like to ask questions about our private stuff.”

“ _ Ew, _ now you’re talking about my dad!”

“See! This is my point.”

We laugh together, getting really silly. I feel a pang that we didn’t get to have this relationship from the beginning, but at least now we get along well. Arion is very skittish about approaching the hill, not wanting to meet our mother. He stops at the bottom, squirming nervously, and promises to see me in a few days. We hug briefly and I climb up.

When I arrive I find Hera and Amphitrite already waiting for me, seated at a small table just outside my tent. Mother is standing nearby, her arms folded. She’s being ignored and she’s annoyed about it.

She spots me first, naturally. “Oh, darling, there you are! You were already gone when I arrived to see you.” 

That was quite on purpose. She’s been hovering around me as much as I will tolerate, and I needed a break. 

“I told you she’d be back, Demeter,” Hera says, sipping her drink. I wonder if she brought her own supplies, or strong-armed Acmonides into providing it.

I take my seat with the other queens. “How are you both?”

“Quite well, darling, but more importantly, how are you?” Amphitrite replies. She’s wearing an absolutely gorgeous cloak of silvery fur. 

“Oh, I’m fine.” My personal status is a lot more complicated than that, but it’s not the time to go into it.

“How can you be fine living like this?” Mother says. “You’ve proven your point. You’re strong, and I’ve overstepped. Can’t you come home and be comfortable now?”

Hera snorts. “ _ You _ never found smothering to be comfortable, why should your daughter?”

Mother’s head whips around. I decide to interrupt before they can get into it.

“I assure you I’m quite comfortable here. Look, here comes lunch.” Acmonides brings over a platter, and sets it in the center of the table. He bows and grins, delighted to be serving all three queens. “Thank you, it looks wonderful!”

“It does!” Amphitrite says. “Didn’t I tell you he was the best cook?”

“You did, but I didn’t understand you were speaking of a genius among us.”

“Well!” says Hera. “I’m looking forward to this, then.” She seizes the tongs and serves herself, beaming at the cyclops.

Acmonides seems deeply gratified, and bows before retreating to his kitchen.

Mother watches him go, shaking her head. “Darling, I understand you need to punish me--”

I jump in. “I’m sorry Mother, we need to discuss business now.” The other two queens just look at her, until she gets the message and goes.

“You  _ do _ know she envies you, yes?” Amphitrite says.

I shake my head. I don’t want to hear this.

“You’ve won power and almost universal acclaim at a young age,” Hera says. “She can’t help it. From her point of view, you were handed everything on a silver platter.”

“I don’t think that’s true. She’s always been very proud of me, and aware that my accomplishments reflect on her as well. She’s just convinced that I’m being exploited.”

Amphitrite smiles gently. “People can believe two contradictory things. You’ve found someone who adores you, and Demeter never found that. I’m not saying she wants Hades for herself, or that she thinks you don’t deserve happiness. But you achieved something already that she hasn’t in more than two thousand years. It’s painful, I’m sure.”

Hera nods thoughtfully, and I frown. I’m very uncomfortable thinking this way about my mother. 

“I can’t do much about that, though. The problem of her misunderstanding my situation seems a lot more tractable.” 

“She’s being very stubborn,” Hera says. “Although I suppose in her mind, she’s bending over backwards for you.”

“Only if what I want fits within her parameters,” I say. I pour some tea for them both, and pick up my own cup, as a prop more than anything else. “She could force me to be here but she can’t force me to have a loving relationship with her. If she wants that, then she can fix her behavior. I can be just as stubborn as she can.”

“Good for you, darling,” Amphitrite says. “You may be sure she wouldn’t let anyone interfere with  _ her _ to this extent. You should expect no less.”

Hera nods slowly. “The very  _ idea _ that she’s forcing a married couple to live apart! I ought to have words with her.”

“I know that her actions tread on your domain, but this is my life. I have a plan, and it needs some time. I would appreciate it if you would keep your distance for now. I promise if all goes well, you’ll like the result.”

Hera and Amphitrite exchange a look, and sharp smiles. “Oh, a plan?” Amphitrite says sweetly. “Would you like to share it?”

“Not yet, but I will say, it requires getting the house finished as soon as possible. Any help you could give there would be quite welcome.”

“I can send more workers, maybe. Some more cyclopes?” Amphitrite offers.

“Are your supply chains going smoothly?” Hera asks. 

It warms me that my fellow queens accept without question the worthiness of my plan. They believe I can do it, and that means a great deal to me.

***

I spend the afternoon following up reports that the nymphs bring me, checking particular problem spots. I direct floodwaters away from vulnerable areas, spark dead root systems to produce new growth, help trees to bring their sap upwards. There is so much to do that I wonder if this season will be productive enough. My whole life hinges on the ability of the Earth to produce sufficient food for the mortals in only six months.

The University scientists were confident that it’s possible, but the only way to know for certain is to try. Of course when we sold this scheme to Zeus, we made out that it was a sure thing. I take confidence that my mother must have found it believable too, or she would have held out to get me back full-time.

My hard work will prove it. I know it will. I don’t return to Eleusis until full dark descends and I can’t see any longer to find the plants that need my help. I’ll just resume at first light. 

As expected, friends are again waiting for me. Once I’ve eaten, Hebe insists on playing game after game of chess, until Hera drags her home for bedtime. Artemis tells stories of hunting, interspersed with the Furies’ jokes. Eileithyia tells a lengthy story about a mortal woman that ends with everyone in tears.

I’m grateful to all my friends but I’m also slightly annoyed that they think I can’t handle solitude. The whole time, Mother sits at the edge of the circle, arms folded, eyes worried. She obviously wants to get me alone, but the others are more patient. Eventually she bids us all good night.

“How’re you doing, really?” Eros asks. “With your mom around all the time, I mean?”

The others lean in, fascinated to hear whatever drama there might be.

I shrug. “It’s stressful, but I need her to be here. I need her to fully comprehend what her actions have done to me.”

“Is our presence impeding your plan?” says Athena.

“Oh, no. She’s around all day. By the evening, I’m really glad to have others here as a buffer. Even if I don’t have the energy to be very engaged.”

“I could spend some time in the days with you,” Psyche offers.

I smile for my friend. “If you can really spare it, I would enjoy that. But don’t take time from your art for my sake. I’m doing fine.”

Nemesis shakes her head at me. “Persephone, we’re all well aware of the sacrifice you’re making. None of us would have any worshippers left if it weren’t for your actions.”

Several other people nod fervent agreement. “Uh huh! So let us help you,” Artemis says.

I bite my lip and nod. I’m deeply grateful for my friends.

***

Hecate visits at breakfast the next morning, bringing with her a platter of steaming food straight from my own kitchen. 

“He said to tell you these are made from your recipe. And that he’s finishing a letter which you’ll get shortly.”

“Thank you.” I serve two plates of hot _ lalagites _ pancakes, with soft cheese, chopped nuts, and honey. There’s more than enough for both of us. “How are things going from your perspective?”

“Obviously this arrangement makes a lot of extra work, getting information back and forth between you and the Underworld. But work is still getting done. I suspect you and everyone else concerned are putting in ridiculous hours.”

“I can’t speak about others, but I don’t have a better way to spend my time.”

“Other than bringing fertility back to the Mortal Realm?”

“Well, yeah. But I don’t want to spend my so-called leisure time just sitting around. I’ll go crazy.”

“Seems you’re not the only one.”

I take a few bites, thinking over what she said. “Is he okay? Really?”

“He’s coping by overworking, just like you. Not drinking, which is very good. I assume the plan is what’s keeping him going. I can’t even imagine--”

I interrupt, not wanting to discuss the plan in public. “I know. I can’t either.” 

Hecate hesitates. “He’s not himself without you. Not that you should feel guilty--just know that the differences are quite profound to anyone who knows him.”

“Oh.”

“These are changes for the better, that make him a better man and a better king.  _ And _ a happier person.”

Hearing this from my husband’s oldest friend brings tears to my eyes. I start to express my gratitude to Hecate, but we’re interrupted. 

My mother sits down with us, smiling archly. “Really, discussing a man over sugary treats? It’s been a long time since  _ you _ were a teenager, Hecate.”

“Good morning, Mother. I’d offer you some but there’s dairy and eggs in it, and honey too.”

“That’s all right, darling, I’ve eaten.”

Hecate rolls her eyes for a moment. “Persephone, I wanted to give you that report on the new plant. You’ll be interested, too,” she adds for my mother.

“What new plant?” Mama asks, leaning forward with interest.

“The one you made, Mother. From Minthe.”

“Oh, that! Let’s hope it’s more useful than that loudmouth nymph was.”

None of us can really disagree with that. 

“Anyway, it has a pleasant smell and taste,” Hecate says. “If nothing else, it ought to be useful for eating. In addition, I think it may have properties that calm digestive issues. One thing to note is that it propagates very rapidly and adapts. There are already a number of sub-varieties.”

“So you’re saying it’s an invasive species?”

“Mmm, let’s just say it’s aggressive.” She raises her eyebrow and the two of us share a snicker. 

“At any rate, it sounds like it has valuable properties, and worth further study.”

Hecate nods. “I’ll send you my research notes?”

“Yes, please.”

Hermes pops in with my morning mail, which includes a thick packet from Hades. I offer him the remainder of the  _ lalagites _ if he’ll bring the platter back, and he accepts with a grin. I stand up to go to my tent and open the envelope in privacy. 

“Darling, aren’t we going to bless the grain sowing today in the Peloponnese?” Mother asks.

“Yes. I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

I abandon Hecate to listen to my mother’s complaints, knowing full well she’ll enjoy herself. In my tent, I sit down at the desk and open the packet. At the top are a few photographs: the dogs, my plants at home, and one of Hades. He doesn’t like taking selfies, and I know he did it for me. I give the picture a sentimental kiss and tuck it under my pillow, to keep me company tonight.

The packet also contains a brief letter, full of tender phrases and memories that give me a sweet, sad pang. He obviously wrote most of this last night. I know from my own experience how the loneliness creeps up in the dark hours. Bottom-most in the stack is a selection of catalog pages marked with circles and sticky-notes. Ideas for the house. I set those aside for this afternoon, when I’ll catch up on paperwork.

I finish my own overnight letter and make sure I have a pen and a supply of paper for the day. It’s very inconvenient not being able to just text when I have a quick thought to send.

***

Mother and I work together all morning, blessing the mortals’ fields, their seed, and their planting efforts. They’re respectful, but rather nervous around us. I can’t blame them. They’ve learned this Winter that they can’t trust us. Kynora and her assistants stop by every so often with a note for me, most of them of the official variety that just requires my signature or a verbal reply. After lunch, Hermes catches up with us again. 

“Letter for you, Perse!”

“Thanks, Hermes. Here’s one to go back.” I took the time while Mother was consulting one of her priestesses to write a summary of my day so far for Hades. He likes to know what’s going on with me, and keeps me apprised of his activities as well.

“Isn’t that the third one today?” Mother asks. She watches closely as I crack the black Cerberus-heads seal.

“No.”

“It is! The one with breakfast, and the one by that village, and now this.”

“It’s the fifth, actually,” I reply absently. I’m much more interested in reading my letter than in my mother’s indignation over it.

“Five! What can he have to say to you that requires five letters in one day?”

I just look at her. I pity her, that she has no idea what a man might want to say to his beloved wife who is far from him.

Her mouth tightens and I can see the anger simmering in her. “Darling, you have to know that he’s out whooping it up with nymphs every night. I don’t say this to hurt you, but you need to realize that men don’t have it in them to be faithful. They expect it of women, but they can't do it themselves.”

“When would he have the time with all the letter writing?” I have no worries in this area. Despite the temptations that I myself presented, he didn’t cheat on Minthe. I’m not telling my mother that, though. "He could never allow himself to behave like Zeus."

Her scowl only deepens. “Why are the Furies around constantly? You claim that Hades wouldn’t cheat on you, but apparently he doesn’t trust  _ you! _ ”

“I told you before, the Furies are mine. They call me sister and  _ Archétypo Dikaiosýnis.” _

Mother’s eyes widen and her cheeks pale. “That’s… that’s  _ you?” _ she sputters.

“Oh, so you’re familiar with that prophecy. Yes, that’s me. The Furies’ contract with Hades is complete and they are mine. So if I told them right now to go spy on him, they would.”

“All that means is that he’ll be more cautious!”

I roll my eyes. “More cautious? We  _ are  _ speaking about the Furies here.”

“And we are speaking of the Unseen One. You think he doesn’t know how to sneak?”

“Have it your way, Mother.”

***

That evening, my fireside is quite crammed with friends. Zeus and Hera as well as Poseidon and Amphitrite stop by briefly, but then depart when the younger people start getting more raucous. This doesn’t deter Mother, who sits stubbornly nearby, scowling at everyone. She wants to be alone with me but no one is going to give in. Psyche and Eileithyia sit on either side of me, giving me some slight protection.

Ares and Artemis start a contest of describing the craziest things they’ve ever done, and the rest of us laugh and egg them on. My mother gets more and more sour as the evening progresses. This sort of bragging and silliness is very much not her style. I’m even more determined to enjoy myself.

“I need to get going, there’s a mother who needs me,” Eileithyia says. “Persephone, I’d love to have some time to catch up with you soon.”

“I’d like that too,” I tell her. She transfers away.

I don’t know why, but my friend’s departure sends me plunging into melancholy. Soon after, I ask everyone to go. Every night here is fraught with emotional perils. Not long ago, I was excited to go to bed each evening, to throw off my clothes and leap into that one spot that was warm, safe, and private, where pleasure and companionship were always to be found. 

Going back farther in my memory, I used to swim every evening, then fall asleep snuggled up with my friends. We needed no covers, no special clothes. The weather was always balmy and we were innocent.

Now, though--I sit by the fire every night, wrapped up in Hades’s huge cloak, enduring the bittersweet company of my friends. They don’t want me to be sad, and I appreciate the effort they’re going to. Eventually, though, their company becomes abrasive.

Tonight I linger outside alone for a long time. The fire is warm, and it provides companionship of a sort. It moves like a live thing, and reminds me of better nights. When I finally pry myself away, I go to the spring to wash, and the water is viciously cold. I return shivering to my tent, to change into thick pajamas and warm socks, and pile on the additional layers: Hades’s gray hoodie, a hat and mittens, all my blankets. His cloak over the top of everything else.

Even under all this, I shiver for some time before my nest warms. Every night I hope to fall asleep before I warm up. If I remain awake that long, the misery descends like a hammerblow. It sets me shivering in the dark and cold, sniffling and sobbing, losing all the control that I cling to so hard during the day.

I’ve been living for days in this drafty tent. Going to sleep, sad and cold. Waking up alone, in a tiny bed. Touching practically no one. Crying whenever I have a moment of privacy. Besides all that, I’m so horny I’m ready to jump out of my skin. 

The dogs refuse to share my cot with me--it’s too small, I guess. JP and Big John curl up together underneath, instead. They get more benefit from the space heater there. Mushroom is sleeping outside, happy as could be in the cold. I lie here alone, looking up at the tent above me, thinking of stars. Thinking of Hades, and his eyes. And his hands. And his beautiful naked body.

I let my hands roam, stroking lightly, all over. Under the covers, over my layered clothes. I stroke everywhere I can reach until I’m tingling from head to toe. I can’t bring myself to do more. I don’t want to put my hands inside my clothes. I don’t want to feel my slippery sex, eager to be filled. I don’t want to touch my breasts, aching with desire.

What I want most, I can’t have. 

Eventually I go to sleep, and dream of him.

***

I’m eating some fruit for breakfast when one of Kynora’s new assistants shows up with my usual pile of mail, and some fresh scones from Hades. 

“Oh, where’s Kynora?” I ask. I can’t remember this assistant’s name.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am! It’s her day off. I can get her if you want--”

“No, no, of course she should have her weekend off. It’s Saturday, isn’t it? It’s so easy to lose track of days here.”

I think about Hades, and what he might be doing today. We used to have plans. Meeting friends, cooking together, shows and concerts, long hours in bed. I doubt he’s going to want to do any of that by himself. I sort through the pile of mail while nibbling a scone, to find the note from him. It’s full of news and mild gossip, not mentioning his plans or getting steamy. I start to make my own plan.

I turn to the assistant. “First thing, I want you to bring the dogs to Hades. If you could round them up, I’ll write a note to him for you to take.”

I jot down my idea for the day, complete with detailed instructions. I smile to myself, thinking of Hades reading it. Will he be pleased that I’m ordering him around, or will he roll his eyes? Either way, I think he’ll do as I say, and the outing will be good for him. For us both.

I send the assistant off with the note and the dogs, then step into the kitchen tent. Acmonides and his helpers are hard at work preparing food. 

“Acmonides, you and the crew don’t get weekends off?”

He grins at me. “ _ Ach, _ why would we want that? Cyclopes love to work, and that bonus Lord Hades is offerin’ is mighty temptin’.”

I smile. I’m well aware of how much Hades wants the house to be finished, and why. I glance out at the construction site. In less that a week, the foundation is complete and the framing has started. The house site is currently a labyrinth of partial walls. The cyclops workers and automata work together in efficient units, and every day there’s discernible progress. 

“Well, maybe you can help me. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if I use your kitchen for a little while.”

“‘Course not, lady. You won’t be in the way at all. Whatcha plannin’ to make?”

“I want to make a picnic lunch for my husband. Have you got any leftover meat I could use for a sandwich?”

“Nat’rally. Does his lordship like it rare?”

“That means all pink and bloody inside? I think so. I’m afraid I don’t know that much about meat.”

“You leave that part to me, lady. Go ahead and take whatever you like.”

I find hard-boiled eggs, so I slice them open and stuff them. Then I cut vegetables and fruit into pretty shapes, and fill a couple of containers. I assemble bread and other items for the sandwich. Acmonides hands me a plateful of sliced meat, and I thank him. 

Kynora’s assistant returns, and hands me an envelope marked  _ Personal _ and a basket covered by a cloth. I guess that’s my answer. “Thanks! I’ll have one more thing to go to Hades, and then you can take the rest of the day off.”

I’ve just finished assembling everything when my mother steps into the kitchen tent. “Oh, little bean, I’m so sorry I was busy this morning. I’m glad you’re still here, now we can spend the afternoon together.”

“I’m sorry Mother, but I have other plans.” I hand Hades’s lunch to the assistant. “There you go.” He smiles and pops away immediately.

“Oh? What plans?” Mother asks. She’s immediately suspicious.

“A picnic lunch and I’m going to write a long letter to my husband.” And read the letter he wrote for me _.  _ I know what that  _ Personal _ label means. I’m already slick with anticipation. 

“What about this activity means I can’t accompany you?”

I draw myself up as tall as I can. “I want some privacy.”

“Meaning you’re going to sneak off and see him?”

“No. We signed an Agreement. I won’t see him, but we have plans to do the same thing at the same time. It's a marriage thing. You wouldn't get it.”

“It sounds like some sort of adolescent silliness.” Mother shakes her head with a little sigh. 

“There’s a lot about being in love that’s similar to adolescence. I’ll see you later, Mother.”

I transfer away, and take the time to obscure my path. I know she’s better at this than I am, but I don’t think she’ll be able to follow. I emerge on the shore of a wide lake. The sun is shining, and although it’s still chilly, it’s a beautiful day. I spread out Hades’s cloak to be my picnic blanket and sit down. I spend a few minutes just meditating, enjoying the view. Thinking about my husband, who is even now sitting by the shore of the lake in Elysium. 

I pretend I can feel his hand in mine. What would he say to me now, if he were here? I can hear his voice in my memory, but I can’t decide what he’d say. I hug my knees to my chest and let myself wallow in memories. Other picnics we’ve had, other walks and talks and sweet romps in the grass. Or on rugs, couches, random pieces of furniture.

I sigh. The ache of missing Hades is a barbed weight settling in the pit of my stomach. I’m not sure it was such a great idea to spend today dwelling on my loneliness. I open up my lunch basket as a distraction. There’s a wrapped sandwich, a bag of chips, one of my favorite cookies, and an apple. I smile. The sort of thing he’s often seen me pack for lunch. I remember all the times I insisted on bringing lunch to work, and how he would tell me we could just order something. It became a running joke. Sometimes I let him talk me into it, sometimes not.

I unwrap the sandwich. It’s made with my favorite bread, peppery cheese, avocado, and lots of veggies. It’s normally something I would enjoy, but today I can’t even look at it. Something about the smell turns my stomach. I eat my apple, potato chips, and cookie instead, and think about my lover. In a few minutes, I’ll open the letter he sent. Probably I’ll lie down in the newly-sprouted grass and indulge myself. I shiver just thinking about it.

***

On the morning of the tenth day of Spring, Mother sends a message that she’ll be unable to join me today due to her own duties. I breathe a sigh of relief. I eat my breakfast and get through my initial round of messages and meetings, then walk down from the hill, the dogs scampering ahead of me. 

Today I’m planning to work on toughening grass seeds so they’ll be more likely to last through the cold season. All around me, the trees are starting to bud with pale green new leaves. I breathe in deeply, and feel a sense of satisfaction in my work. I’m really making a difference. It feels good.

I find a likely field to work in and get started. I’m startled by a voice behind me, but its owner is familiar. “Hello, Persephone. I’ve been waiting for days to get you alone. Seems like people are around you constantly.”

“Hi, Eileithyia! Why did you want to speak to me alone?”

“Because I didn’t think you would like to discuss your pregnancy in front of others.”

She must be joking. We’re close friends now, and have been through a fair amount of trials. She’s trying to cheer me up. I smile, a little crookedly. “That’s not possible.”

“Oh? Everyone gossips about how much you and Uncle Hades have sex, but it’s all just a lie?”

“No, I mean--I have a contraceptive implant.”

She reaches out to me, asking permission with her eyes. I extend my arm, lifting my cloak and peplos so she can touch my bare skin. I feel the prickle of her power tensing my arm as she probes.

“No, you don’t.” She pushes my sleeve back further and looks at the scar on my upper arm.

“What?” I touch the mark, poking the muscle to try to find the little bump beneath the skin.

“I can feel where it was, there’s tiny scars, but you don’t have one. It’s been gone for months.”

“What!” How is that possible?

“So… you weren’t trying?”

“Trying?”

“To conceive. You know, having lots of sex at the right time?”

“Um. We certainly did the lots of sex part.”

“So I imagine. Although of course, it only takes once.”

“And you’re saying… that I’m…”

“Knocked up? Yep, you sure are. About six weeks.”

“Oh, holy Gaia.”

“Yeah. Why don’t we sit down?” She leads me over to some convenient rocks and we sit just as my knees begin to give way. “I’m sure you must have questions,” the Goddess of Childbirth prompts.

“My head is spinning. I can hardly believe this!”

“Have you noticed anything going on with your body yet?”

All sorts of things, that I put down to missing Hades. “I’ve felt nauseated several times since I’ve been here. I thought it was stress.”

She nods. “Morning sickness is very common in the first trimester. It’s poorly named, though. It can happen any time.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Anything else?”

“I’ve been tired a lot, and very emotional. And now that I’m thinking about it, I totally missed my period a couple weeks ago! How could I be so stupid that I didn’t notice?”

“About the same time you came here? There’s your explanation.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Do you want me to tell Uncle Hades for you?”

“Oh.” I think that over. I don’t want anyone but me to tell him. And I want to tell him to his face, so I can see his reaction. “No… thanks. But no.”

“Okay. This is all pretty fresh to you, so if you change your mind just let me know.”

“You won’t tell anyone else?”

“No, of course not. But it won’t be that long before others can tell. Eros, Aphrodite, your mother, my mother--”

“How soon?” 

“Mm, you can keep it secret another three, four weeks maybe? If you don’t want them to know, don’t let them touch you.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate your discretion.”

“It’s all part of the service. Now, you might start experiencing some cravings, and the nausea and sore breasts. Those’re the most common symptoms early on.”

“Cravings? Oh,  _ Fates _ ! That explains it.”

“What?”

“Every night the cyclopes roast meat for dinner and the past few days I thought it smelled  _ so good. _ I’ve never wanted meat before.”

“Ah, yes. Your body needs protein. It isn’t unusual for pregnancy to change one’s dietary habits. I won’t judge you if you decide to give meat a try.”

“Huh. Anything else I should look out for?”

“Eat frequent small meals, and get all the rest you can. You’ll be fine. You’re a natural.”

I snort. “This whole fertility goddess thing?”

“Yup. Your body knows how to do this, even if you don’t. And to reassure your mind, I’ll bring you some books.”

That’s a relief. I guess. I’m too stunned to do more work for now. I whistle for the dogs, then head back to Eleusis. I notice as I arrive that the walls of the house seem to be complete. Just in the short time I was gone this morning, the workers have begun to assemble roof trusses. Inside my tent, I find a basket full of clean, folded laundry, and a note from Hades on the top of it. I open it and read eagerly.

> _ How many other goddesses can claim a king does their laundry? I sent you another hoodie, too, since you said the one you brought doesn’t smell right anymore. I love you so much. -H _

I dig through the clean clothes and find the hoodie at the bottom, lift it to my face and inhale deeply. It smells of him. He must have worn it for a few hours, at least. I hug it to my chest, tears leaking out of my eyes. My wonderful, thoughtful husband, taking care of me from afar. I curl up on my cot, and do battle with my conscience.

I know I should tell Hades about the baby. I should tell him  _ right now. _ I could write him a letter, and send it with Kynora or Hermes, and he would know in a few minutes. We could share this knowledge of our child, even if we can’t be together.

Just thinking about how he will react upon learning this news makes my tears flow faster. I want to be there to see it! I wrap the hoodie around me and sob until I feel like I’m going to shatter. I want Hades. I want him here, right  _ now. _

***

I must have dozed off, because I find myself waking to mid-afternoon sunshine filtering through the tent walls. I’m full of resolution--and guilt. I’ve decided. I’m not going to tell Hades until I see him in person. If I wrote a letter giving him this news, I’m afraid that he would come to me immediately, either to stay here and take care of me, or to insist I come home. Either one would violate the Agreement. My mother’s retribution would be swift. Zeus would be furious too, and that would jeopardize the Equality Compact. I can’t have that. I can’t lose the progress we’ve made, and I can’t allow mortals to suffer any more because of me. 

I know my reasons are just excuses. My real reason is that I want to be the one to tell Hades that he’s going to be a father. And I have to risk hurting him because I am selfish. I have three or four weeks to keep this a secret, Eileithyia said. That ought to be long enough. I hope.

I get up and go outside to find the Furies lounging around the firepit, waiting for me. 

“Hey Persephone!” Megaera says cheerfully. “Are we still going to go bathe in the hot spring?”

“Yes, definitely!” I’d completely forgotten, but I’m in the mood for a hot bath. “Just let me grab a snack, I napped through lunchtime.”

Acmonides is happy to provide me with a sandwich, and I set out with the Furies, munching as I go. I’m not feeling nauseated right now but I’m glad to know that food is the remedy. Eating frequently is something I can handle.

“Praxidike, I don’t know if you’re aware, but mortals have been seeking out Eleusis for a specific purpose the past few days,” Alecto says as we walk.

“Looking for healing, you mean?”  
Tisiphone snorts. “Nope. They’re coming here for a little gland-to-gland combat.”

Alecto and Megaera both snicker, but I don’t get it. “What?” 

Megaera takes pity on me. “She means mortals are coming here for sex. They like to do it right on the slopes of the hill.”

“For real, and I didn’t notice?”

Alecto shrugs. “They’re pretty quick about it.”

“Right out in daylight, though?” There’s no trees or bushes on the sides of the hill, just grass, so they have little to shield them from view.

“Yup,” Tisiphone says. “There’s a couple now!” We all turn to look. Sure enough, two young mortals are sneaking up to the hill, hand in hand. We watch long enough to see them lie down in the grass, then turn away, all of us breaking out into giggles.

“Okay, I guess I know why. It’s Spring, the return of fertility, after a terrible season of death. They’re feeling the need to make babies. I just don’t get why  _ here.” _

“It’s you,” Alecto says bluntly. “You’re shedding this aura. It’s rather noticeable.”

I can feel my blush spreading rapidly. “Seriously? No one’s mentioned this to me!”

“It’s been growing the past few days,” Tisiphone says. “Wasn’t very dramatic before that.”

“Oh.” I wonder if this has to do with my pregnancy, or just the greater significance of Spring, after that Winter. We arrive at the hot spring and I’m not so sure I feel comfortable bathing with my friends, given what they just told me. I fold my arms tensely.

“Don’t freak out, Persephone,” Megaera says. “It’s not that big a deal. Mortals are super sensitive to it, but it’s not like it’s going to make an immortal go nuts. It’s just like smelling some tasty food cooking.”

I nod. “That makes sense.”

“Would you prefer we leave you in privacy, and just guard your bath?” Alecto asks.

“No, I’m sorry. I was startled by this news but there’s no point being weird about it.” I’ve bathed naked outdoors with friends my whole life. There’s no reason to change that.

We all undress and climb into the steaming pool. The heat is delightfully soothing. We chat, pass some soapberries around for washing, then sit and lounge in the luxurious water. My friends close their eyes and relax, and I have time to think. A baby. I’m going to have a baby. Hades’s baby! I catch myself grinning and have to control it. I’m not planning to tell anyone, so I need to keep my elation under wraps.

By the time bladder pressure drives me from the water, I’m feeling deeply relaxed and at peace. We dress and go back to Eleusis in time for dinner.

***

One morning I head out extra early with Artemis. She’s been planning this so we can get a day together without my mother’s interference. All my friends can tell how stressed I am and are eager to help.

“So where are we heading first?” I ask.

“You said you wanted to check on volcanoes,” my friend reples. “How about we do that?”

“You do understand that I want to do that as a favor to Hades?”

“Yeah, I know he’s the volcano guy,” she says, rolling her eyes. “I’m getting past it, right? He makes you happy, so I can be nice to him.”

I grin. “Oh, you admit he makes me happy, huh? Can you give lessons to my mother?”

She explodes with laughter. “You think she would listen?”

“Probably not. I think she’s making  _ some _ progress, though.”

We transfer together to Istros. It’s chilly here on the slopes of the mountain, and I pull my cloak tight. 

“So what is it you’re looking for?” Artemis asks. “Eruptions?”

“Nothing so blatant. Hephaestus said there were vague signs of something going on. We’ve been looking for months and haven’t seen anything much. Really, I’m just doing this out of a need for completion.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair. So how about this one?”

I look around, extend my senses. There’s a faint smell of sulfur, but I don’t feel any vibrations through my feet. “Seems pretty quiet, I guess.”

“You don’t know either?”

I shrug. “If it were really important, I think Hades would have devoted more time to it. It might have just been an excuse for us to take field trips.”

“He likes getting out in the fresh air once in a while, like the rest of us?”

“Yes, in fact. You of all people should be able to appreciate the Underworld, you know. You’re a nighttime girl, Moon Goddess.”

“You’ve got a point. But a little sunshine once in a while doesn’t hurt anyone.”

I frown. I have to get over equating the sun with trauma. Artemis didn’t mean anything by her comment. 

“I have a weird bit of news,” she says, hesitant. 

“What is it?”

“You remember my wolf? Well, she’s going to have pups soon.”

I know it’s just a coincidence, but I want to dissolve into hysterical laughter. “Congratulations?” I offer.

“Yeah, I guess. The thing is, the vet says they can identify the sire.”

“Oh?” I have a feeling I know what’s coming.

“Uh huh. It’s Cerberus.”

I can’t control my giggle. “Afráto’s having three-headed puppies?”

“Nah. I don’t know _how_ they can tell, but they can. I wanted to ask you if I should tell Hades. You think he’ll be mad?”  
“Not a chance. You might have to fight him over custody of the puppies, though.”

She laughs. “Oh yeah, I guess he really loves his dogs, huh?”  
“Yes. Don’t worry about telling him. He’ll help out with vet bills or whatever, I’m sure.”

She nods, satisfied. We spend the next few hours enjoying one another’s company, exploring various volcanoes. We don’t see anything that seems unusual, but we have a great time chatting and telling jokes. At noontime we find ourselves a pleasant spot and sit down to eat the lunch we brought along. It’s lovely to sit with my friend, talk about anything we want and let our responsibilities wait for a while. Until we’re interrupted.

“Oh, darling, there you are!” It’s my mother. Of course. I hide a cringe. “I’ve been looking for you all morning!”

“Why is that, Demeter?” Artemis asks. “You have important business that can’t wait?”

Mother doesn’t rise to the bait. She responds with a false smile and a patronizing tone. “How nice to see you spending time together, girls. I’m glad your friendship is still strong.”

Artemis and I exchange a glance. “Well, some of us were able to adapt to Persephone’s new lifestyle better than others,” she replies.

Mother’s expression is somewhere between a sneer and a smile. “I must say, I wonder if you’ve done anything lately to justify the title ‘Protector of Girls.’ Seems you’ve been neglecting that part of your job. It does make me a bit concerned to find you out in the wilderness with my daughter.”

I draw breath to answer this, but Artemis gets there first. “I know perfectly well I screwed up, but so did you! The  _ first  _ thing you screwed up is forgetting that she’s a full-grown goddess with tremendous powers. She doesn’t need anyone’s protection, just their support!”

I feel a thrill of pride that Artemis thinks so. Most of my life, I admired her as a strong, independent goddess. Hearing she thinks similarly about me is an accolade I didn’t expect.

“How dare you!” Mother hisses. “You know nothing about raising a child.”

“All right, that’s enough of this,” I say. “I appreciate that both of you want me to be well, but trading insults about the past accomplishes nothing. Artemis, didn’t you say you needed to work with animals this afternoon?”

“Yeah,” she says. “I’m teaching them to store food or sleep for long periods. You know, so they can survive the cold and famine.” She sneers one more time at Mother, then pats my arm and transfers away.

I breathe a soft sigh. I’m delighted for my friend’s willingness to push back on my mother, but our relations are at a delicate stage. The last thing I want is for my progress to be derailed.

“Was there something specific you needed to address with me, Mother?”

“No, not really. I was worried when I couldn’t find you.”

“I see. In the future, you could send a message with my assistant. She generally knows where to find me.”

“She wouldn’t tell me where you were!”

“No, because she knew I was getting some time with my friend. She did her job.”

“Little bean, you know why I’m concerned for you. You’re acting so odd lately. All this defiance and anger--I can understand it, after what you’ve been through, but I do think it’s not healthy for you to be alone all the time.”

“As you saw, I wasn’t alone. In fact, I have another appointment to meet friends shortly. Many of them are also concerned that I not spend too much time alone.”

“Oh, but--”

“But what?” I wait to see if she’ll admit her real worry. I’m sure she thinks I’m sneaking off to meet Hades.

She sighs. “Nothing. Have a nice day, sweetheart.”

I nod and transfer away to a field on the mainland. I let my powers flow, checking on the seeds I germinated a few days ago. They’re making good progress, so I push them farther along their growing cycle. I wander through more fields, encouraging plants in this way.

A while later, Eros and Psyche find me, as promised.

“Hello, dear friend!” Psyche calls, trotting toward me through the short grass. She hugs me as if we hadn’t just seen each other a couple days ago. “Hades sent several things for you. We left them in your tent.”

“Oh, did you just see him?” I’m eager for news of my husband. He writes to me multiple times every day and tells me a great deal, but I’m sure he’s painting a rosy picture so I won’t worry.

“He came over for dinner last night,” Eros says. “He seems okay. Not great, but… coping, you know?”

I nod. I’m coping too, so I’m glad to hear it. “He’s eating? Sometimes when he’s depressed he forgets to eat.”

“We fed him well,” Psyche says. “Did you know he has taken up drawing?”

“Oh yes! He sends me sketches. To amuse me, he says, but I think they’re pretty good.”

“Psyche’s been giving him lessons,” Eros says. “What are  _ you _ doing for self-care these days, Queenypants?”

“I’ll have you know I have actual baths every few days,” I tell him.

He snorts. “Is that all?”

“Are you kidding me? Did you notice the part where I’m living in a tent? If I’m not visibly dirty or offending someone with my stench, I’m thrilled.”

“Aw, that’s so sad! The Mortal Realm is pretty basic but surely we can manage a mani-pedi and a massage for you.”

“Um…” I can’t quite imagine finding the time for this, or the need, really.

“Please, Perse? Let me do this for you!”

Psyche smiles. “It would be good for you to take a little time for yourself. You are working too hard.”

“Maybe next week. I’ve got too much to do right now. How are you two doing? I keep seeing you when other people are around and not getting a chance to really talk.”

“Well…” Eros says, his face lighting with a huge grin. “We decided it’s time to go for it. We’re gonna try to have a baby.”

I gasp. “Oh, that’s wonderful, I’m so happy for you both!” 

I give Psyche a side squeeze and she beams at me. I know she wants this very much. I gush with excitement, hoping neither of them notices that I’m avoiding touching Eros. I can’t have him guessing that I’m pregnant. I don’t want to steal their joy, and besides that, I’m not ready for anyone to know.

We all walk together, discussing dreams for the future as well as fun we’ve had in the past. From time to time we reach a place with plants that need a little push, so we all pause for me to do that. I’ve just finished one such session of propagating a stand of berry bushes when I turn back to find my friends holding hands and smiling at one another in a particular way.

“Uh oh, I know what that look means. Get a room, you two!”

Eros draws back in mock indignation. “Look who’s talking, Ms. Anywhere-and-Everywhere!”

Psyche is dismayed, thinking they’ve offended me.  “I am sorry, dear friend, I did not mean to be distracted!”

I laugh. “It’s all right. You two should go have fun. I know how it is in the Spring.”

“Sorry, Perse. I don’t know if you know, but you’re giving off this… horny vibe,” Eros explains.

“I wonder why  _ that _ is,” I say, rolling my eyes and not looking at them. “Seriously, go! Enjoy it for my sake. I’ll see you later.”

They grin and submit to my advice, running off together behind some trees. I walk quickly towards the next field, not wanting to be in earshot when they get started. Eros was right. I’m horny  _ all _ the time, without much outlet for it. By the time I get any privacy, I’m usually too exhausted. It’s ironic that my presence should be inspiring so many others to lust when I have no way to slake my own.

I walk for a while, stroking my belly thoughtfully. It's such an odd feeling, going around all day, doing my work, knowing I have a baby in me. Hades's baby. It's surreal. I entertain myself with daydreams: boy or girl? Both? Neither? Who will it look like? What will its powers be?

By the time the sun begins to slant down to the West, I’m tired and famished. I’ve done enough work for today. I transfer back to Eleusis and go straight to the kitchen tent. Acmonides is hard at work preparing dinner for the crew, but he grins when he sees me. 

“M’lady, I've been noticing someone's bin messin' in my kitchen. Yer ain't heard anyone about during th' night, have yer?”

Busted. “No... but sometimes I get a midnight snack. It's probably just me.”

“Bless yer. No, lady. They're eatin' up the meat.”

“If you need more supplies, that's not a problem. I don't want anyone going hungry. It could even be mortals, I suppose.”

He shrugs his massive shoulders. “I don’t grudge some’n what needs food. So long as you ain’t bothered, lady.”

“I’m not bothered. I know it’s a bit early for dinner, but is there any chance I can get a snack?”

“O’ course! Comin’ right up.”

I sit down at the plank table and idly watch the cyclopes and automata at work on the house. The roof seems to be nearing completion, and the outer walls are beginning to look like the design drawings said they would. It’s very exciting.

Acmonides sets a bowl of soup and a roll with butter in front of me, and beams with pleasure when I thank him. Before long, the crew completes work and sits down for dinner, nodding respectfully to me. I eat my tofu and vegetables and try not to eye their roast meat. It smells _ incredible. _

As the sun goes down, the usual crowd of friends begins to show up. We all sit around the firepit, telling stories and passing bottles. This too is a pleasure denied me. From time to time I pretend to drink, so no one will guess my secret. It’s nice to have company, but they don’t leave until I’m so tired I keep dozing off in my seat. I get ready for bed, musing on the odd turn my life has taken lately.

I crave solitude in the daytime, and I hardly ever get it. Everyone I know is convinced that I’ll fall apart without someone by my side to prop me up. I’m certain they maintain a secret schedule so I’m rarely alone. At night, it’s the opposite. I go into my tent with only the dogs for company, and the loneliness crashes down on me. I know there are people who would be delighted to stay with me--Artemis and the Furies have offered, and my mother would be thrilled to whisk me off to her house. But they’re not who I crave. I long for the comfort of strong arms, a warm body, a particular scent. His voice and his hands. 

It’s much less cold now, only chilly at night. I lie in my cot, touching my body. My breasts are a little fuller than they used to be, I’m almost sure, and my nipples are extremely sensitive. The book Eileithyia gave me said that’s to be expected. I stroke my belly, amazed by the new spark of life that’s growing just beneath my hand.

If it weren’t for the frequent nausea and the need to pee all the time, I would have a hard time believing I’m really pregnant. I wonder again what can have happened to my implant. The only thing I can figure is that the  _ anemoi _ took it when I was in their charge. They took my clothes and jewelry as well, so I suppose that makes sense. 

*** 

I’ve been working all morning in the sun, pouring my power into the Earth and noting problems of rot and disease that will need specific attention later. Standing still for so long shouldn’t be so exhausting, but when I pull my attention away, I’m stiff and sore and ready for a break. Over at the edge of the field, a group of people are waiting for my attention. Several of my dogs loll by their feet, begging shamelessly for attention.

I approach them, trying to understand the subtle dynamics. My mother is here, of course--she can barely bring herself to leave my side except to look after the most pressing matters in her domain. She’s glaring daggers at the Furies, who are completely ignoring her. They have a mortal man with them, who looks terrified. I’m not sure which of these to address first. 

Alecto gives me a sidelong grin and I can’t help grinning back. The Furies take this as permission and take a collective step forward with their prisoner. “Praxidike,” Tisiphone says. “This guy has committed a serious violation of theoxenia.”

I look him over. He’s sweating and trembling, too fearful to raise his eyes from the ground. “So, he denied you guest rights? I imagine since you dragged him here it must have been a  _ terribly _ egregious crime.”

“Yes, Praxidike!” Alecto says, with a sharp, ferocious smile. “He refused us even a seat in the shade of his home, let alone a cool drink or food.”

Oh, I wish she hadn’t mentioned food. All of a sudden I’m ravenous, and as has become normal for me, hunger brings its friend nausea along with it. I dig my nails into my forearm as distraction. “I grieve with you, my sisters. It must have been a tremendous disappointment.” 

“Indeed so,” Tisiphone says. “We wish to submit him for your judgment.”

“But how can I judge him if he’s not dead?” I ask through clenched teeth.

“Oh, we can fix  _ that! _ ” Megaera says, cheerfully bloodthirsty.

I fight down a laugh, which doesn’t help my stomach at all. “I thank you, my sisters, for your enthusiasm and loyal service. Ask Kynora to put a note in this mortal’s record. We will remember when the proper time of judgment arrives.”

“Certainly, Praxidike,” Tisiphone says.

I give the Furies a little eye-roll and head shake, and turn away. Their games often bring me smiles. It isn’t their fault that this one fell flat because of my issues. I start to walk toward some trees, hoping my mother will leave me alone long enough that I can puke in privacy. I nearly walk right into my brother-in-law. The one I’d really prefer not to see.

“Oh, hey,” Zeus says. “I’ve been looking for you. How’s Spring going? Getting things back in the groove?”

“Yes. Temperatures are close to normal in daytime, though still cold at night. Also it seems plants are pretty tough.” The nausea surges dramatically and I have to breathe hard through my nose. I must look demented but I  _ cannot  _ throw up right now. 

Mother is watching this conversation with wary eyes and tensely folded arms. She’s probably aware that something is distressing me. I just know her interpretation won’t be something I’ll like.

“Okay, good to hear. Hera sent this for you.” He holds out a folded note. “Hebe says she wants to come visit you, is that okay?” 

“Certainly. She could come with Eileithyia, and even stay a few days, if Hera will permit.” My sickness diminishes somewhat. I start to calm down, loosen my vise-like grip on my peplos.

“She’ll like that. And Hades heard I was planning to see you so he sent this.” He takes a small package from his chiton and hands it to me. I clutch it close to my heart.

“How is he, please?”

“Well, I’ve seen him worse, honestly. He’s not drinking like I thought he would. Seems like he works a crazy amount of time and doesn’t sleep, but I guess he’s okay.” Zeus eyes me like he’s worried how I’ll take that. He thinks I  _ want _ to hear that my husband is miserable?

“Yes, that’s what his letters say.”

“We’re all keeping an eye on him for you. Making sure he eats, stuff like that.”

“Thank you.”

He pats my shoulder in a friendly fashion. “Well, hang in there.” He directs a vicious glare at my mother before transferring away.

I am about to embarrass myself severely. “Excuse me for a minute, Mother.” 

I keep my jaw clenched tight and stride off like I need a moment behind some bushes, which I do. Once there, I crouch down and empty my stomach on the ground. I try very hard to be silent, or she’ll come running to help me.

When I return, Mother is still waiting, absently petting Fudge and Russell.

“Have I not been paying attention, or do I see you with different dogs every day?” she asks. I’m grateful that she’s not looking at me. I probably look awful, and I don’t want her asking questions.

“We have eight. We rotate them.” I start walking back to the hill. I’m starving and I need to eat _ now. _

“Eight!”

“Yes. I miss Cerberus, though.”

“Missing the dog more than the master?” she says, in a joking tone.

“No. But you aren’t the most sympathetic person to listen to me go on about how much I miss Hades.”

She scowls, knowing I’m right. “He doesn’t…  _ force _ himself on you, does he? I would think there would be limits even to Hades’s behavior.”

“He doesn’t have the slightest need to use force, or even persuasion. I am more than willing.” I blush to say this much to my mother, but I wish I could say even more. I wish I could embarrass  _ her. _

She looks at me like I just claimed to enjoy hydra venom in my barley cereal. “He didn't make you swear to obey him, like Hera?”

“No, far from it.”

“What does that mean? He obeys  _ you? _ ”

I laugh. He certainly does when it suits him. “I mean that he gave me half of everything and made me co-Monarch. I obey no one.” That's an exaggeration but I like how it sounds.

“What do you see in him? Really. I want to know.” She folds her arms with some measure of hostility, but at least she’s  _ asking _ me how I feel rather than telling me.

It’s very hard to articulate my complex and layered feelings. “Beyond the physical attraction,” I begin, and pause. I watch her grit her teeth. “He believes in me. He trusts me with massive responsibilities without the slightest hesitation. No one understands me the way he does, as easily and as completely. Not even close. He has the most compelling mixture of confidence and lack of confidence. It does something to me.” I pause for another moment. My throat is thick with emotion. “He makes me feel like a real person, and more than that, he makes me feel like the best person I could possibly be.”

I take a long, slow breath. “Is that what you wanted to know? Or did you expect me to say something frivolous so you could prove me wrong?”

She gasps softly. “I wouldn’t--well. Maybe you’re right.”

We arrive at the top of the hill and walk over to the kitchen tent. Acmonides looks up and beams at me. “Your lunch, m’lady.” He hands over a loaded plate and a big glass of juice. He’s gotten used to catering for my tastes and appetite.

“Thanks very much!” I say. 

Mother is still following me as I walk toward my own tent. “I’m exhausted, Mother. I’m eating this in private and taking a nap after. I’ll see you later.”

“A nap? With all the work that remains to be done?”

“Well you see, I don’t sleep so well without my husband.”

“Maybe you’d sleep better if he didn’t insist you live all alone in a cold tent!”

“Hades  _ hates _ that I’m living in a tent. That’s why he’s always sending hot food, and extra clothes, and the dogs to keep me company. Unlike you, though, he recognizes that where I live is my decision.”

"Kore, darling!"

“Don’t call me Kore!" Suddenly I’m choked up with tears that I can barely control. That name is only for Hades. "I am not a child anymore, I have a real name now!”

“Yes, about that. You’re pleased to be called Bringer of Death? How can you like that?”

“I like it because it’s  _ mine. _ I earned it. It couldn’t mean anybody else. It gives me credit for being something more than a passive object.”

“You think I see you as a passive object?”

“You’d certainly be a lot happier if I stayed put and did as I was told.”

“All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy!”

“You took away the happiness I won for myself!”

“Little bean, you can’t--”

“I understand that my choices wouldn’t work for you. I understand that you wouldn’t be happy married to Hades, and living in the Underworld. But I am not you! I am not you, Mother; I am myself!”

“Of course you are yourself, sweetheart. But you can’t live in the dark and cold, it’s--”

“You didn’t like the idea of me being in a cold place, so you decided to freeze everyone. You decided to fill up the Underworld so I wouldn’t be lonely?”

“Darling! You know I did it to get you free! I gave up the chance to free everyone from Zeus’s oppression, just to get you out of the Underworld!”

“You don’t understand what it’s like. Yes, it’s dark and cold, but it’s restful. It’s full of friends, music and art and good food. It’s dynamic and exciting. Best of all--Hades is there.”

Mother tightens her mouth and sighs. “And there he will  _ stay. _ ”

I ignore this statement. “He would make almost any place tolerable. I love the Underworld for itself, but I would love it for his sake alone.” I take a deep breath and go on. “I have darkness  _ in _ me, that’s something you’ve never understood. You’ve always thought I was this perfect innocent, that I would stay a child forever. But I  _ can’t. _ I’m not a child anymore, and I need to live my life on my own terms. I need Hades.”

Mother’s eyes are wide with guilt and sadness. “I know you miss him. I know this is hard for you, but darling, you just need some time to get over him.”

“Mother, please go away. I can’t talk to you any longer today.”

She sighs, and turns to go. I go into my tent alone, with my lunch, and try to let my annoyance go. I knew going into this that it would take a lot of time to work her around. Still, I’m deeply upset that she actually thinks I could ever get over Hades.

***

That night I have the most extraordinarily vivid dream. I’m lying in my little cot, bundled up, watching the tent flaps waving in the slight breeze. Cool moonlight streams through the crack between the flaps, but then a shadow falls on the doorway. A tall, broad-shouldered silhouette steps through the door.

I’m vaguely aware that I ought to be alarmed, but I’m not in the least. I watch the intruder through slitted eyes, my heart pounding with excitement. The figure approaches, one long step and then another, until he stands over my cot. Slowly the dark silhouette bends over me. I hear the soft rustle of my blankets as they’re pulled up and tucked around my shoulders. 

A moment later, I feel warm breath on my face, and my head is spinning with the scent of smoke and cedar. Do I imagine the tender momentary press of lips on my forehead? My eyes drift closed and I am soothed by the presence next to me in the all-encompassing dark.

When I open my eyes, it’s full daylight outside and the tent wall, just past my nose, glows with buttery-colored light. I start to stretch, but the morning nausea descends on me with the familiar reminder that I have a responsibility. I grope blindly under my cot until I find the box of plain cookies I had Kynora bring to me. I take out two and nibble them with my eyes closed, trying to empty my mind and think of nothing at all.

In a couple of minutes I’m feeling better, so I roll over and sit up. There, on the pillow next to where my head lay, is a camellia. Pink and fragrant and perfect. A huge smile crosses my face. How very interesting!

When I emerge from my tent, I find my mother waiting outside, making small talk with Hephaestus.

“Good morning, Aunt Persephone,” he says politely. “Will you have time to go over the progress with us before you leave for the day?”

“Certainly. Is everything going well?”

“All on schedule. Certain parties have been, shall we say,  _ encouraging  _ the suppliers to make sure they meet their deadlines. I wish all my projects had backing like that.”

I laugh. “Perhaps there’s a second career there for Hades, if he gets bored of the one he has.” I glance at my mother, who is waiting patiently for my attention. “I’ll come talk to you after I’ve eaten.”

Hephaestus nods and goes off to supervise the construction.

“Good morning, Mother.”

“Good morning, darling! I made blueberry muffins.”

I try to smile. I know where I got my tendency to bake in times of stress. Add in her desire to compete with Hades and the food he keeps sending me, and I’ve been inundated with baked goods. “That sounds good. Let’s see if  Acmonides has any tea this morning.”

“That’s a very pretty camellia, darling. Where did you find it, at this time of year?”

“It was a gift.” Presumably from my own atrium. I touch the flower, tucked behind my ear. It’s still fresh and soft, and I plan to keep it so.

We get ourselves a pot of tea and carry it out to the table. The weather is quite pleasant for early morning. There’s still a residual chill, but the sunshine warms me. I sit down and begin to eat. I’m aware that my mother is being uncharacteristically silent. I let her stew. I have no intention of making things easier for her.

There’s a little  _ pop _ and Hermes arrives with the first delivery. “G’morning, Perse. Mail for ya.” He yawns as he hands over a pile of file folders and envelopes. I stack it on the table for later. 

“Would you bring this back, please?” I focus my powers and generate a small clutch of forget-me-nots, bound in pink ribbon. I hand the little bouquet to Hermes, along with a note I had ready to go. I don’t have to tell him who it’s for. He knows.

“Sure thing. See you later.” Hermes pops away. 

Mother is frowning into her cup. I conceal my smile.

“I was very hasty when we spoke yesterday. I said things I regret,” she says.

“Do you really?” I’m eating slowly to control my resurging nausea. It’s making me tense, which I’m sure Mama interprets as hostility. I can’t bring myself to care.

“Persephone, I’m trying to make peace with you. Please, will you have dinner with me tonight? At my house?”

I pause long enough to make her think I might refuse. I’ve been waiting for an overture like this, but I mean to make her work for it. “Yes. But I will inform the Furies where I'll be and when I expect to be back.”

She swallows hard and looks down. “I understand. I deserve your suspicion after how I acted.”

Soon enough she rises to go attend to her own business, and I get to enjoy the rest of my breakfast in peace. When I’m finished, I’m feeling a lot better, so I go to Hephaestus’s office tent in a cheerful mood. He looks up as soon as I enter and gives me a big smile.

“Good news, Auntie! The plumbing is finished in the first bathroom, and one end of the house is weatherproof. You can move in and be more comfortable.”

“Oh. I don’t think I want to live in the house until it’s finished. It doesn’t feel right.”

“Come now! Is this some sort of romantic ideal you’ve got going? Not going to move in until Uncle Hades can be with you?” I watch him warily. That’s exactly what I have in mind. “You don’t think I know you’re up to something?” Hephaestus goes on, winking. “I can tell you’re clever, Auntie. You’ve got something up your sleeve, and good for you! It isn’t right that your mother is jerking you around.”

“Thanks, I suppose.”

“Still, my uncle will be very upset with me if you keep staying in a drafty tent when there’s a nice building available. Every time I see him, he’s very anxious for your comfort. The best space for you would be the study. Surely that doesn’t count as moving in formally? You’d still be camping, just in a construction site. And did I mention the plumbing? The hot water is hooked up, too.”

I stifle a groan. “You really know how to manipulate people, don’t you?”

He laughs merrily. “The big secret is, people are just machines. Push the right buttons, you get predictable results.”

“Fine. I’ll start packing.”

“Excellent. It’ll only be a few more days before the whole building is complete enough that interior work can start. I hope you’re ready for that?”

“Oh yes. We’ve got decorators and artists and all sorts of furniture lined up. Hades has been going wild with shopping. I guess it’s his new hobby.”

***

“I made your favorite!” Mama says, ushering me into her big kitchen.

I follow without much enthusiasm. My favorite home-cooked meal these days is a spicy stew Hades invented for me. Usually when he makes it, I make bread to go with it. We always have a lovely time cooking, eating, and talking together. The other day, he sent me a big container of the stew, enough for several meals. I got some bread from Acmonides to eat with it, but it wasn’t the same. 

“How can I help?” I ask.

“You can set the table, just like you used to,” she says, smiling. So careful. So sentimental. 

I’ve just finished laying the flatware when Mother comes out with a steaming dish in her hands and sets it down. It’s noodle casserole, my favorite from when I was about seven. Not that I’ll reject it. It’s comfort food, it’s hot, and it tastes of home.

“This looks delicious!” I say.

We sit down and serve the casserole and salad, pour out the water. We don’t talk for a while, just eat and eye one another warily. Eventually Mama decides to go for it.

“My darling girl--I love you. I love you so much! I know I've made mistakes. I tried to steer you on the path I chose, the path I thought was safest.”

“I know that, Mama.”

“But I was wrong. I didn't take into account your nature. As a fertility goddess.”

“Yes.” I try not to get excited, just because she's finally acknowledging the truth.

“Men have brought nothing but pain into my life. I didn't want that for you.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“I should have been more open with you. Told you why I made the decisions I did.”

“That might have helped.”

“I know I wouldn't have put up with being manipulated, either. I’m proud of you, little bean. You’re very strong!”

I firm my mouth and say nothing. The urge to throw myself into her arms is nearly overwhelming. I eat some more casserole instead, to calm my stomach.

“I want to tell you what it’s like to be a mother.” She pauses, as if unsure that I want to hear this. She has no idea that my attention is riveted by her choice of topic. “When a child is born, it does something to you. Here is this little sack of a person, with so much potential but no ability to care for itself. As the mother, you are responsible to feed the child, keep it warm, clean, and comforted. You carry it everywhere. This process--it does something to your brain. You get so you just  _ know, _ deep down, that if you don’t protect the child, something terrible will happen.”

I listen in silence. It takes a real effort of will not to cup my belly. Not to let the tears fall.

Mother nods, approving of whatever she sees in my face. “I went too far. I see that now. Darling, all I ever wanted was your happiness.”

“I know.” And ironically, I found greater happiness than I ever imagined, and she took it away from me. “If I'd fallen for Zeus, or someone like him, you would be totally justified in taking drastic steps.” I wait to see how she’ll answer that.

“Oh, little bean! I’m so happy you understand.”

She can't see the differences between Hades and his brother. I need to be patient, and help her. She probably has the same sort of thoughts about  _ me. _

“But I don’t, Mother. Because I  _ didn’t _ fall for someone like Zeus.”

She sighs and frowns. “Darling, I’ve known Hades for so much longer than you have. He’s a monster! He treats people with contempt, like they’re beneath him!”

“I have seen this with my own eyes, on occasion.” But if that’s what she calls a monster--well, she’s one too. And so am I. All of us are inclined to haughtiness when we’re annoyed.

“Then why don’t you get it? He’s like all the rest of them!”

I ignore her interruption. “Do you know what I like about him? He doesn’t want to be contemptuous. He wants to shape himself in my eyes, to be the man I expect. I would love him for that alone.”

She shakes her head, confused. “So you think he’s some sort of paragon among gods?”

“Oh, no! He’s a scoundrel. That’s a big part of why I love him.”

Her eyes widen as if she’s just realized that I’m out of my mind. “You just said you loved him for changing himself for you.”

“Yes.”

“And you love him for--”

“Being a scoundrel. Yes.”

“Sweetheart, that makes no sense.”

“I suppose it doesn’t, from the outside.” I finish eating and set down my fork. “I know what he's like with an enemy. I've seen him fight. I wouldn't want a man who couldn't be fierce when necessary. I assure you he's very gentle with me. Those sort of contradictions, they’re what make us real. Everyone’s full of them, Mother. Haven’t you ever noticed?”

She shakes her head, not so much in negation as in wonder at my words.

I go on, my voice dreamy with memory. “He's only ever frightened me once, when he tried to convince me to leave him, to go back to you in order to stop the deaths of mortals. Because he didn't want to see the guilt and misery change me, Mother.  _ That _ is the man you call a monster.”

I skewer her with my gaze and she flinches back from me.

She swallows and visibly steels herself. “Darling, I owe you an apology. What I did last Summer, giving you ergot and oleander, taking you away against your will--that was terribly wrong of me. I am so sorry. I thought I was helping you but I see now that I did tremendous damage to our relationship.”

I nod. “Yes, you did. Thank you for apologizing, although I have to say I think you’re only saying that to get me to trust you again.”

Her eyes widen slightly. “I deserve that. I know I have work to do to regain your trust.”

“Especially since right at this moment you’re still doing it.”

_ “What!” _

I shrug. “You killed thousands of mortals in order to force me to do what you want. How is that better than drugging me? It’s coercion, just of a different type.”

She gapes at me. “I  _ had _ to, darling. I had to get you free.”

“You see it as freeing me, and I see it as extortion. You forced me into choosing between people I love, and you lost. I am sorry for your pain but I stand by my choice.”

“There's no chance you could change your mind?”

“There are parts I regret. Not telling you sooner, for instance. But the choice to be with Hades? I will never regret that. He completes me. Without him, I’m a shell of myself.”

“Oh.”

“I don't say that to hurt you.”

“No, I know. Hera keeps telling me that it's… misguided of me to expect to be the center of your world.”

“I really do understand your skepticism. This thing that I've found, love and partnership--it does seem to be extremely rare for our kind. I'm very sorry it never happened for you.”

She gasps, her hand moving to her mouth reflexively. “Do you.. do you actually think that's it? That I'm jealous?”

I relent just a little. “No. I think you had valid fears for me. It's hard for you to accept that I found something good because so few of us do.”

Tears drop from my mother’s eyes. She shakes her head and sniffles. She takes a minute to compose her thoughts before speaking again. “I had learned to find fulfillment in my work. And then I decided to try again to have a child. One that would be mine alone.”

Oh, that makes so much sense. “You thought I would be just like you. That I'd never want to leave you.” Like my brother did. Poor Mama, rejected by those she loves at every turn.

“It was foolish.”

“I'm so sorry. I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, more than I can say. You… talk to your brother. Don't you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think… he might ever be willing to have some sort of relationship with me? That we could be… a family?”

“Maybe.” I think about the child growing inside me. Am I doomed to a conversation like this someday with my own daughter?

“I would like that very much.”

“I think I would too. The problem is, my family will never be complete without my husband.”

Mama flinches. Her eyes are full of sorrow. “You really think of Hades as your family?”

“Yes.” I make my voice firm. No equivocation. 

“And I… I deprived you of that. In addition to your brother.”

I say nothing. I watch her crumble with grief and the realization of what she’s done. She puts her head in her hands and sobs. I want to comfort her. I want to hug her and apologize, promise never to upset her again. 

But I can’t. I stack up the dishes and carry them into the kitchen. It takes me ten minutes or so to put the leftovers away and wash up. By the time I return to the table with two cups of tea, Mama has her emotions under control. She gazes off into the distance as I set a cup in front of her.

“I’ve made a mess of  _ everything, _ ” Mother says. 

I agree with her assessment, but don’t say so. “How do you mean?” I ask.

“I’ve completely alienated my worshippers. They’re angry over what I did.”

“I must say, I rather empathize with them.”

Her eyes widen for a moment, and then a tiny chuckle escapes her. “Yes, I suppose you would.”

“The thing about alienation--it doesn’t have to be permanent. But it requires a lot of work and time to rebuild trust.”

She nods grimly. She understands that I’m speaking personally as well as generally.

We sip our tea and eat some fruit for dessert, discussing the details of the growing season and plant propagation. By the time I’m ready to depart, I feel that we’ve made good progress on repairing our relationship. I’m glad for the fragile new accord between us. I wonder if it can survive what's coming.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Credit as always to Rednime for fantastic & fast beta work.
> 
> Thanks to Artdork for “Fluffy”/Afráto
> 
> Thanks to daalex, Ellisemme, scholarlydragon, Spooks, VesperNights, and roselessthorn for wordsmithing and handholding.
> 
> Follow @VerdiWithin on twitter for updates and previews.


End file.
